


Styczeń

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Post-War, Severus Snape - Freeform, po wojnie, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: Przez niemal cały rok po bitwie, Harry pisze krótkie listy do Severusa.
Niemal.





	

06.05.1998

Gdy tylko otworzyłem oczy, poczułem ulgę. Oślepiała mnie biel, a w tle słyszałem wesołe pieśni ptaków i miałem wrażenie, że życie naprawdę jest cudowne. Udało mi się, w końcu mi się udało i jestem wolnym człowiekiem. Obaj jesteśmy.

Gdy do mnie przyszedł i oświadczył mi, że... Miałem wrażenie, że żartuje. Nienawidzili się latami, a tak mocne uczucia skłaniają człowieka do wszelkich kroków. A jednak nie mógł kłamać, nie mógłby okłamać mnie w tak okrutny sposób. Pamiętam, że coś we mnie pękło. Zrobiło się niesamowicie zimno i przestałem słyszeć cokolwiek – jego dziecinne wyjaśnienia, jej puste słowa pocieszenia. Ty nigdy nie upadłeś tak nisko, by karmić mnie fałszywymi obietnicami, zawsze to w tobie ceniłem. Nie byłeś jak wszyscy. Czasem myślę, że zbyt wiele lat zajęło mi odnalezienie ciebie pośród bezbarwnego tłumu.

Ich słowa odbijały się od ścian jak wojenne pociski, lecz moja wojna dobiegła końca zaledwie kilka dni temu i to właśnie dziś miałem świętować moje zwycięstwo. 

Zamknąłem oczy, niezdolny uformować ani słowa.

10.06.1998

Myślę, że ty, jako jedyny, znałeś mnie najlepiej. Spodziewałem się więcej po ludziach, z którymi spędzałem niemal każdy dzień, którzy dumnie nazywali się moją rodziną. Nigdy przecież jej nie miałem i po cóż miałbym zamykać się w mydlanej bańce? Ty byłeś inny. Nie zważałeś na cudze opinie, nawet jeśli przebicie się przez uprzedzenia tak wiele cię kosztowały. Myliłem się co do ciebie tak bardzo, że czuję wstyd za każdym razem, gdy przypominam sobie swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie. Któż wtedy mógł przypuszczać, że staniemy po tej samej stronie na wojnie, że będziemy się wspierać do końca?

Mam górę pieniędzy i ocean chwały, jednak czuję się niezwykle mały i nieistotny. Zapewne byś mnie wyśmiał, gdybyś tylko mógł.

31.07.1998

Postanowiłem zrealizować nasze plany. Kupiłem mały domek w Devonshire i codziennie napawam się melodią natury. Wiem, iż gdybyś był tu ze mną, sadziłbyś zioła w ogrodzie i w końcu cieszył się życiem. Brutalnie odebrano mi ten widok. 

Urodziny zawsze są dla mnie trudne. Spędziłem je w Dover, wpatrując się we wzburzone fale oceanu, zazdroszcząc im wolności, z jaką rozbijały się o śnieżnobiałe klify. Bezkresne równiny i turkus szalejących wód przynoszą mi większe ukojenie, niż czyjekolwiek słowa. Ludzie zawsze nimi szastają, nie bacząc na treść, którą pragną przekazać, nie patrząc, czy jakikolwiek przekaz jest w nich obecny. Z tobą mógłbym milczeć godzinami, zyskując więcej, niż słuchając wszystkich języków świata.

Wiedziałem, że mogę powiedzieć ci o wszystkim, a ty nie odwrócisz się i nie zatrzaśniesz za sobą drzwi. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, jak wielką miałem w sobie wtedy wiarę. W ciebie. W świat. We mnie samego. Pamiętam nasze dyskusje i urywane rozmowy, pamiętam nawet kłótnie i to, że zawsze robiłeś herbatę z bławatkiem, a ja byłem w stanie wybaczyć ci wszystko. Nie wiedzieć, za sprawą jakiej magii.

Powinieneś dziś tu ze mną być.

01.09.1998

Przygarnąłem kota. Jest czarny i sprytny, ma zielone oczy zupełnie jak moje. Myślę, że byś go polubił, nawet jeśli nigdy nie przepadałeś za zwierzętami. Wiem, że nie mógłbym się zdobyć na kupno kolejnej sowy, zresztą nie potrzebuję jej; nie wysyłam i nie odbieram listów, a dla okolicznych mieszkańców jestem enigmatycznym „panem H”, dziwakiem bez przyjaciół, za to z brzydkimi, potarganymi włosami. Wiem, że uśmiechnąłbyś się krzywo na tak ewidentną ironię.

Veritas, bo tak go nazwałem, dzieli z tobą wiele nawyków. Uwielbia przesiadywać w twoim fotelu i jest niezwykle cichym stworzeniem. Jednak zawsze potrafię rozszyfrować jego spojrzenie. Gdy zaparzam wieczorną herbatę, siedzi na blacie wpatrując się we mnie, przechylając lekko głowę, jakby znał myśli, które mną targają. Przywykłem do naszych przedwojennych rozmów tak bardzo, iż wymieniam z nim bezsłowny dialog na tyle długo, aż herbata stanie się zimna i gorzka jak moja rzeczywistość.

Możesz się śmiać, ale naprawdę nie jestem w stanie nazwać tego, co wyrosło w moim sercu tamtego dnia i pnie się po dziś, owija wokół ważniejszych organów i dławi, gdy staję sam na sam z ciemnością. Jestem jak kawałek szkła – idealnie błyszczący i pełen ostrych krawędzi. Idealna broń. A jednak spróbuj cisnąć nim o posadzkę, a przekonasz się na ile gwiezdnych kawałków potrafi się roztrzaskać. 

Veritas wskoczył mi na kolana, a ja żałuję, że nigdy nie będziecie mieli okazji się poznać.

 

10.10.1998

Zauważyłem, iż obraz człowieka, który odszedł, jest zawsze bardziej barwny, niż tego któremu zatrzasnęliśmy drzwi. Grabię jesienne liście i nie mogę przestać myśleć o feerii barw, które nosiłeś w swojej duszy, choć skrywałeś je wszystkie pod grubą warstwą czerni. Uśmiecham się do siebie na tę myśl, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy. Widziałem wszak, w twych oczach, mroźny oddech gniewu, ale i palący, spragniony blask. Widziałem brunatny smutek i blady cień nadziei. Może gdybym był lepszym obserwatorem, zobaczyłbym więcej. Chciałbym mieć pewność, że ty zobaczyłeś w mych wszystko to, co chciałem ci przekazać.

20.11.1998

Veritas odszedł. Otruli go, bo krzywo na nich spojrzałem. Możesz mieć wszystkie pieniądze świata, chwałę i uznanie milionów ludzi, możesz wygrać wojnę i przejść przez piekło z lekko tylko ugiętym kręgosłupem, lecz to nigdy nie uchroni cię przed ogniem cierpienia.

Opiekuj się nim.

09.01.1999

Urodziny zawsze były dla mnie trudne. Bo cóż mogłem ci dać, skoro miałeś już wszystko? Pamiętasz Zielnik Hahna? Szukałem go miesiącami, zapłaciłem za niego fortunę, lecz to wszystko było nieistotne, gdy ujrzałem w twych oczach radość. Dwa miesiące później znalazłem w twej bibliotece identyczny egzemplarz. Stwierdziłem więc, iż następnym razem będę bardziej kreatywny; bowiem cóż więcej możesz oddać drugiej osobie, niżeli cząstkę siebie? Musisz przyznać, że własnoręcznie wykonany zestaw fiolek z kolorowego szkła to dość ambitny, jak na mnie, projekt. Twoja zaskoczona twarz ucieszyła mnie bardziej, niż mogłeś przypuszczać.

_Cóż, nigdy nie rozumiałeś miłości._

Śnieg skrzący się na twym grobie, Severusie, wygląda czysto i przynosi mi ukojenie. Nie mam serca go odgarniać, zatapiam więc białe kwiaty w zimnym puchu, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż robię coś niezwykle ważnego.

_A ja wciąż paliłem moje listy._


End file.
